


winter wonderland

by ElasticElla



Series: Once Upon an Alphabet [22]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6010951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan has never seen a winter like this one, so much snow it hurts to look outside the castle windows for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	winter wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://parkwest.tumblr.com/post/139236936690/for-erikiras-3-mulan-has-never-seen-a-winter)

Mulan has never seen a winter like this one, so much snow it hurts to look outside the castle windows for too long. Even the seas that separate Arendelle from the Enchanted Forest are frozen over, gigantic chunks of ice making passage impossible until spring. Many of Elsa’s court complain about the ill weather, and more than one witch tries a charm for a mellower winter. None of the charms work, and Mulan can’t bring herself to be truly disappointed- because Elsa, she _loves_ the cold.

Her girlfriend embraces the winter, snowflakes floating around her fingertips and icicles weaving themselves into her long braid. Elsa’s happier and more carefree than ever, and it makes it easier for Mulan to covertly guard her from a new threat without getting caught. (If Mulan knows anything about history, it’s that someone from Southern Isles will try to take the crown again. But Elsa keeps insisting she doesn’t need personal guards.)

Mulan feels at home in Arendelle, perhaps one of the least expected things besides the queen falling in love with her. She fits in like she hadn’t with Robin’s merry band, or even at Aurora’s court. Kristoff introduces her to the rock trolls and Sven, and she plies Anna with chocolates for stories of a younger Elsa. And if she happens to take a weekly lunch with the General, well, it’s safer for everyone if she’s kept in the know of current events and threats.

.

“Mulan? You’re early love,” Elsa says, setting the latest census down. “Is everything alright?”

She steps into the queen’s personal library, a deep calm soothing at the familiar image. Elsa at her desk with a text, snowflakes swirling through the air, and a pair of frosted windows behind her.

“It was too cold to ride today-”

Elsa’s eyes narrow as she reassesses Mulan’s appearance, damp hair to flushed cheeks to hands clasped together. “Come here,” she beckons, putting the census away.

Mulan steps closer, a tiny frown on her face, “I didn’t mean for you to stop working.”

Elsa rolls her eyes, and holds Mulan’s hands. “I have a few days still to decide matters. You on the other hand, are positively cold. Sit.”

Mulan’s cheeks burn hotter, eyes flitting to the open doorway, but she sits all the same, Elsa’s arms wrapping around her waist. Heat soaks through her leather lightweight armor, and Mulan allows herself to slump, resting her head on Elsa’s shoulder.

“How long were you outside with Sven?” Elsa asks softly, running her fingers through Mulan’s hair. She magics the cold dampness into snowflakes, sends some to the windows.

Mulan shrugs, nestling into Elsa more, “We finished searching the far forest. There’s a new calf in your stables, she’ll probably go home once the worst of the storm is up.”

Elsa hums, and they lapse into a comfortable silence. Mulan could almost fall asleep like this, can feel her eyelids grow heavier as she sinks further into Elsa’s body heat. She’ll have to get up soon, there was still much to do today, just… another minute like this, in their warm cocoon.


End file.
